Cornered in a Cave
by hatakebae27
Summary: This is a Kakashi Hatake x Reader lemon. You are partners on a team, and while on hot pursuit of an enemy, you get injured and Kakashi and you take refuge in a cave. If I get request to continue this I will!
1. Chapter 1

"Fire-style, fire ball jutsu!" Kakashi breathed out a bunch of fire against the enemy, Kazuko, who jumped back in surprise, just in time for you to thrust a kunai at him from the trees you were hidden in. He dodged it and turned around to attack you.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" You whispered as you jumped to another tree and let your shadow clone stay there, but you felt the presence of someone behind you and so you jumped to the ground in front of Kakashi where he stood last. "Shoot, he's tougher than I thought, even though he doesn't know any jutsus and only fights with his sword."

"Relax (y/n), focus on what I taught you back then. Focus your chakra to one point in your body, and use your rinnegan!" he told you.

You had a lot of trouble with the rinnegan in the past. You didn't know who your mother was but you assumed that you inherited it from her. "Rinnegan!" you screamed, as you were now able to focus on his chakra points.

"Okay (y/n), now do what I tried to teach you with the sharingan!" you nodded, and tried to hit his major chakra points with a quick swoop, but your chakra was running out fast since it was all focused on your rinnegan, you couldn't focus on your battle, and that was your biggest flaw. You saw the enemy come at you and you fought, but at the end, he got away, and you put in your best efforts, but could not stand.

Kakashi, was going to run after him, but instead he ordered Naruto and Sakura to go after him while he stayed back to take care of you, "(Y/N)" he yelled, stay with me now. You remember trying to keep your eyes open, but you couldn't, you had been battling for far too long and were left without and food for two days.

"Ka…kash..i" was the last thing you said before closing your eyes.

Kakashi looked around frantically, he knew he was pushing her too hard, especially because she was already injured prior to this mission. She has a few bruises, and her clothes were extremely dirty and ripped up.

He picked you up and saw nearby cave, "Hmm, I guess we would be safe there." Kakashi said. He took you into the cave and lit a fire. He took off his vest and jacket until he was in the sleeveless shirt with the mask. He even set his leaf village headband aside.

There was something about a woman who risked her life to protect her squad that turned him on. He took off your headband as well, and then your jacket until you were only left in the shorts you wore with the net shirt that let you move around easily.

Your chakra restored pretty quickly, and as soon as it was replenished, your stamina was pretty good. You felt someone taking off your boots which were knee high and your eyes opened almost instantly. He put his hand up "Oh, sorry about that, I thought you would want to get rid of these." he said.

"Oh um, it's fine." You blushed. You used to have feelings for Kakashi, and it was moments like this that gave you hope. You tried to push It out of your mind though because Kakashi was somebody you worked with. "What happened? Where are Naruto and Sakura?" You asked him.

"They went after the enemy, but its okay, they can handle it. They will be tracking him for a while so we might as well rest up in this cave." He caught you not paying attention and staring at his arms. "Hello (y/n), what's wrong?" he asked.

You began to get nervous, "It's just that my back aches, and I don't know, I feel like something is lacking." You told him truthfully.

"Do you want me to massage it?" he asked. You began blushing at the thought of Kakashi rubbing your back, and thought you would die from him touching you so much, so as soon as you were about to say no, he flipped you on your stomach, "Just kidding, we're a team, you do not get to make the choice here." He began rubbing.

A small moan escaped your lips as you quickly covered your mouth. "What was that (y/n)? So it does feel good, well look at that." He said

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?" I asked him, but he didn't respond and I could tell that he was smirking. "So, -ugh-" I said in between moans, "How is it going in the love department for you?"

"Hmm," he began, "My only love for now would have to be the Makeout series. I would love to have a woman to try them out on, but nobody would be interested, some of it is a little bit intense for some people." He explained.

"I see." you said in between moans. "Well, you're doing such a good job with this massage, I just don't think I want to move."

"Don't." He told you, and you obliged. He started moving his hands under my shirt, "This is very bothersome, let's just take it off." He said sliding the net off of me. I helped him out and lay back on my stomach breathing heavily. He continued massaging and his fingers felt so warm and so hard. You wanted them somewhere else.

"Now this part here is also troublesome, so let's just unclip this." He said undoing your bra. You blushed like mad.

"Uh, are you sure that's okay?" you asked him, and he said nothing. You were now lying there with no clothes on your torso and only shorts on. He keeps massaging and makes him way down to your hips right above your butt. You hold your breath but he doesn't say anything, he just starts making his way back up. As he moves to the section where your bra used to be, you can feel his hands on the side of your boob as you jump up. "Th-that's quite enough!" You say covering your chest with one hand frantically looking for your shirt with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like I might have overdone it…" Kakashi says. "What's wrong (y/n)? It's only a massage."

You could not find the words to tell Kakashi how you really feel, "Kakashi…I…for me…it's just that.." you began.

"You like me. That's it isn't it?" Kakashi asked. You blushed, but you didn't say anything. "If you like me then this should be okay right?"

"I do, but I don't think that this is good. I wouldn't mind if the feelings were mutual, but I don't think that they are. I know that you take your work seriously, and I just –" You couldn't finish your sentence before Kakashi placed his lips onto yours. Your hand was still on your chest and you did everything you could to hide your breasts.

"Now, what was that you said about mutual feelings?" You blushed hugging yourself. "I do have feelings for you. You just don't get how hard it is for me to control myself when I'm around you. Your eyes, your beautiful hair, everything about you. Do you even know how horny I get when I'm around you? Your butt, your chest, I can't even imagine, I want you."

He pulled his mask down and you gasped because this was your first time seeing his face, "I cannot control myself anymore, I'm sorry." Kakashi told you before he finally placed his warm soft lips onto yours. "Mm." Kakashi moaned as well. You didn't know what to do and you finally realized that you should kiss him back "Mm, open your mouth." You complied as Kakashi's warm hands were on your shoulders.

Your tongue danced with Kakashi's and he pulled your chin towards him. You had never experienced anything like this before and you liked it so much that you began to moan. He started to put his hand on your arms as if to remove them and you hesitated a bit but you finally let them down.

Kakashi pulled away and just stared. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to admire this work of art." You blushed wildly and just looked away as you let him stare at you. "(Y/N) …is it okay if I touch them?" he asked, his nose starting to bleed, "This is why I wear the mask dammit." You laughed as he blew his nose.

"I would want nothing more Kakashi." You replied to him softly. He reached his hand out and he groped you. You winced because of his cold touch against your warm breasts. "shh" he whispered as he began to caress your nipple. They become hard at the touch immediately and you can feel yourself becoming wet. His mouth once again covers yours as he is caressing your breast with one hand and holding your head with the other. He begins flicking and pinching it as your nipples both hardened even more, and Kakashi's warm touch began to become familiar.

As soon as you were about to pull on Kakashi's hair, he dipped his head down and started to suck on your nipples. At this point you couldn't control your moans. Despite being a virgin, you craved sex and wanted Kakashi to make his way down immediately. As he was pinching your nipple with one hand, he was biting, suckling and swirling his tongue around the other. "That's enough for this one, onto the next." Kakashi said leaving your right boob with a kiss and switching to the left creating the same patterns.

You couldn't control your moans as you felt his thumb slide over your nipple. "I'm so in love with you (Y/N)."

You pushed him off and you blushed slightly, "Kakashi, I want to make you feel good." You told him, and you got on all fours and crawled in between his legs. He smiled at you, "Well, in that case, I'm all yours." You first took off his mask completely, and then his headband, even though he hesitated a bit. You kissed the eye where the sharingan lay as Kakashi kept it closed. You then proceeded to take off his shirt until you could see his chiseled abs.

Before you could go on, you felt something hard on your knee. You and Kakashi both looked at each other, and this time he blushed looking away. You thought it was the most adorable thing and you went to the hem of his pants. You gulped as you pulled them down and saw him in his boxers. "My, my, what will you do now?" he asked putting emphasis on the will.

"Shut up Kakashi, you're killing the mood." You told him as you pulled down his boxers finding a massive cock that was roughly 7 inches long. You gasped at it at first and you pulled it out. You just played around with it and then you kissed him as you began to move your hand up and down jerking him off. "How does that feel."

For the first time Kakashi had no words. You understood from the faces that he was making he enjoyed it immensely. "(Y/N), get on your knees for me." He told you and you complied. He then pointed to his balls, "Here, grope these, and then make your way up." You obeyed his orders silently because he was the more experienced one. You played with his balls and then got to the tip of his penis and made your way back down.

You felt adventurous so you kissed the tip of his penis, and stuck your tongue out a bit. Kakashi groaned like crazy. And then you continued kissing his penis until you made your way all the way down. You then secured your mouth over the tip of Kakashi's penis and you began to suck. At first you only went down a bit and then you went slowly. You made your way deeper and deeper while jerking him off, slowly at first. You then pulled out completely and jerked him off really fast for about 15 seconds and then slowly for 10.

Kakashi moaned as he knotted your hair in his hands and pulled on it. He then forced your head onto his manhood where he thrusted into you. Without warning Kakashi came, and you had no choice but to swallow. He removed his hand from your head and he sat down breathing hard. You wiped your mouth feeling a bit disgusted and lay on your back. Kakashi crawled over and lay next to you and he pecked your lips.

"Now, it's my turn to make you feel good." He told you. He sat up and so did you. His lips were immediately on yours once again and his hands were n your hips and one of them then slowly started making its way down until it was at the hem of your shorts. He slipped his hands into your shorts and touched your on the outside of your crotch and you immediately felt a shiver of pleasure. "Looks like it's time to get rid of these." He said

He slid your shorts off and threw them into a corner with the rest of your clothes leaving you in only your underwear. He lay you down and kissed your stomach until he was at the hem of your underwear and then he slid that down too. "You're so beautiful." He said kissing you, "Ready yourself." He warned as he put one finger in your womanhood and you gasped, "It's okay, I'll take it slowly." He told you. He didn't move the finger in and out, instead he just flexed it inside of me. Without warning, he put another one in and it really got to you.

"Ka…KAKASHI" you screamed almost.

"That's my que." He said as he started pumping the fingers in and out whilst using his thumb to play with your clit all while kissing you and rubbing your boob at the same time. His fingers inside you had a certain rhythm, they moved so fast, and then they would change up and become slow. You found yourself craving more, but at the same time you felt strange.

"Kakashi, I feel like something is happening to my body." Kakashi immediately stopped, and he pulled out his fingers.

"Well we can't have _that_ happen right now. (Y/N)" he commanded, "Spread your legs open." He told you. You blushed like crazy and hesitated at first, but he helped you by spreading your legs open. He kissed the inside of your thighs and kissed your lower lips, and you felt his tongue go in. Immediately, that feeling was back as Kakashi swirled his tongue around while also having two fingers in there.

This time it was your turn to hold Kakashi's head down. You pushed down on his silver hair practically begging for more. You shrieked with pleasure. Kakashi's tongue flicked against your clit, and there were combinations of kissing, sucking and licking, until finally you couldn't hold anything in anymore because Kakashi's tongue was buried deep into your womanhood. You felt your walls clench around Kakashi's tongue, and suddenly everything was released onto Kakashi and it just wouldn't stop.

You squaled in embarrassment because you could not stop releasing and this made you squeeze your legs, to control the feeling of pleasure. As soon as you were finished Kakashi lifted his head up, "It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed around me." He took his fingers out and licked them. "You taste delicious." He said licking the side of his mouth where some of your juices remained.

"Are you ready for the finale?" Kakashi asked you.

"I am more than ready." You told him. He got on top of you and while grabbing his cock, he teased you, and you just wanted so badly for him to be inside of you already. Then as if he read your mind, he put it inside you. You gasped first because it wasn't like before. His manhood was growing inside of you and your walls were clenching around him.

Kakashi grunted, "You're so tight (Y/N) I can barely fit all the way in." he told you. He pushed in deeper, and you let out a scream. "Guess I'm there." He said, "Now (Y/N), I am going to thrust into you, so tell me if it hurts you okay?" he warned.

He moved back and forth, his hips grinding against yours. It was slow at first, but then he picked up speed. You were hot and sweaty and you instantly wanted more. "Ka..ka..shi. Harder." you told him,

"What was that?" he asked you. "I couldn't quite hear you."

He was clearly teasing you, but you wanted to satisfy him as well. "KAKASHI, I WANT YOU TO DO ME HARDER." You screamed.

"Now that's more like it." He roughly said, carefully standing it being careful not to pull out and carrying you along. He pressed your back up against a wall and grinded his hips against yours while pounding you. You could hear the sound of your skin slapping against one another and you loved it.

He thrust against you harder and faster and then he began to suckle and bite your nipples again, "Unghh, KAKASHI!" you screamed.

His member seemed to be growing larger and larger inside of you and your walls seemed to be contracting.

"Do you want me to pullout?" he asked you, "I don't want anything unexpected to happen." He told you. You vigorously shook your head while he was still punding into you. Despite this being close to the third time you orgasmed, it felt so familiar that you wanted it to happen again and again.

"If you pullout now, we will never fuck like this ever again, and next time, I might even let you do some of the things that happen in your books, and maybe we could even play with some toys." You told him.

This drove Kakashi over the edge, as he punded harder and faster, "I promise, that I am going to make this the best you ever had" and before he finished someone had came, but there was so much pleasure and exchange of juices that you weren't sure of just who it was.

You and Kakashi fell onto the hard cave floor, and you were sweaty messes. He kissed your back. "As soon as we get to Konoha, I want to move in together. There's no way I'm not passing this up every night." He told you.

Just as you were about to say something you heard a crack.


End file.
